El Deseo
by Camiiliin
Summary: Harry James Potter, más conocido como El niño que vivió, está cursando su primer año en Hogwarts, donde hasta ahora ha vivido muchas aventuras para ser un niño de primer año. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que se encontró accidentalmente con el espejo de Oesed. Después de que Dumbledore le advirtiera que no se acercara más al espejo, Harry decide dar un último vistazo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Gente:**

**En fin, lo subo acá a Fanfiction, por que no se jajaja**

**Espero que les guste**

**saludos..**

* * *

**Capitulo Primero**

**EL DESEO DE TU CORAZÓN**

_**By: **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por qué no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?"_

Las palabras del Director de Hogwarts hacían eco en su mente y eran muy claras**; ****No debía volver a buscar el espejo**, pero el haber visto a su familia por primera vez había dejado marcado al niño que vivió, después de once años de vivir como un esclavo, como un paria con una familia que no lo quería, que no lo respetaba y que lo trataba como basura, había descubierto que existieron personas que si lo querían, que hubieran hecho de su vida un paraíso y no ese infierno viviente que le esperaba en el número 4 de Privet Drive, si tan solo pudiera ver una vez más a su familia podría seguir viviendo tranquilo y quizás feliz, mas rápidamente recordó cuando Dumbledore le advirtió que mucha gente había perdido la razón y vuelto loca contemplando ese espejo que mostraba lo que más se quería en el mundo, pero él era diferente eso lo que quería era algo bueno ¿no? Su afección no iba a dañar a nadie, por lo que no lo dañaría a él. Que equivocado estaba.

– **Harry, despierta **– Ron comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo. Entre divagaciones y anhelos de su familia jamás conocida, se quedó dormido muy pasada la medianoche y había soñado con todos ellos, que era de verdad feliz; Su padre enseñándole a montar la escoba, mientras que su madre los miraba con una sonrisa y después de ello todos los miembros de su familia, con excepción de los Dursley, por razones obvias, iban haciendo presencia, sus abuelos maternos y paternos, tíos, primos, etc. Lo que constituyera una familia, hasta vio a un gato que lo seguía por todas partes - **¡Vamos Harry despierta o nos quedaremos sin desayuno!** – se quejó el pelirrojo, mientras que Harry finalmente abría los ojos y se desperezaba lentamente, para luego sentarse a la orilla de la cama y ponerse sus lentes.

– **Adelántate tú** – le sugirió a su amigo, Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido y abrió la boca para decir algo, mas bien reprocharle algo, pero Harry lo interrumpió, sin dejarle tiempo para sus acusaciones – **es que tengo que...ir a hablar con Wood por...algo del equipo de quidditch** – mintió rápidamente, ya que se había dado cuenta que Ron había visto sus verdaderas intenciones, las de desobedecer a Dumbledore e ir donde le había prohibido, ni siquiera sabía si Wood se había quedado en el castillo por las vacaciones de navidad, pero aparentemente Ron se creyó la excusa de Harry y abandonó la habitación dejándolo solo en ella, no sin antes recordarle que si no se apresuraba se quedaría sin desayuno.

Si Harry sabía lo que le convenía y no deseaba salir lastimado, herido o peor castigado, debía actuar rápido y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas los profesores estarían desayunando al igual que los alumnos, sin percatarse que un niño de primer año no asistiría al desayuno para hacer de las suyas, dejándole el paso libre para cumplir su autoimpuesta misión, según sus cálculos mentales el Director no se llevaría el espejo a la luz del día y a la vista de todos, sino que lo haría bajo la quietud y la calma de la noche, para que ningún alumno a excepción de Ron y él supieran la existencia del espejo. Se puso el sweater que le regaló la señora Weasley, ya que aunque no fuera mucho de su agrado era el primer regalo hecho a mano que alguien le hacía con dedicación y cariño y eso hacía que le gustara un poco más, además de unos jeans muggle que extraordinariamente no le quedaban grandes. Salió del dormitorio de los chicos para ir en busca del espejo de Oesed, sorprendentemente nadie se encontraba en la sala común de los leones, lo que haría su trabajo más sencillo, ya que no habrían chismosos que metieran sus narices en donde no debían, se puso la capa sobre él y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda, la que esta vez no dijo nada, y tomó rumbo hacia donde se encontraba el dichoso espejo.

– **S**_**ólo una media hora**_ –pensaba Harry una y otra vez mientras se iba acercando a la sala donde estaba lo que estaba buscando.

"_Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible"_

En su fuero interno el chico sabía que si llevaba a cabo lo que tenía en mente quizás acabaría como esos mucho hombres que han perdido la vida fascinándose con las maravillas que el espejo les pudiera mostrar, desechó rápidamente esa idea y las palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho, ya que en su mente infantil creía que si iba al espejo con su deseo tan bueno, tan diferente nada le pasaría, él no quería todo el poder del mundo, o ser el más inteligente o más guapo, el sólo quería ver una vez más a su familia para ser feliz, **sólo eso** y con media hora para sí mismo, podría dejar de ir su anhelo y recordarlo como algo lindo, mágico y puro. No se percató cuando ya se encontraba frente a la puerta que lo llevaría donde estaba el espejo, tomo aire un par de veces pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que Dumbledore hubiese decidido dejar el espejo y llevárselo en la noche, tal y como él pensaba, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, en gloria y majestad, el espejo de Oesed, Harry sonrió para sí mismo soltando todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones, por la preocupación que el espejo ya no se encontrara más ahí. Se tomó unos segundos antes de posicionarse frente a este, ya que sabía con lo que se encontraría y ahora, después de dos viajes previos, no se sentía preparado, es más se sentía un poco nerviosos de mirar directamente al espejo, en cambio su vista se posó su mirada en la inscripción que había sobre el espejo:

"_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"_

Repitió un par de veces las palabras sin encontrarle sentido, ¿Qué idioma era? Parecía ser latín, pero a la vez no, volvió a leerlas un par de veces más y nada de nada, no entendía que decía ahí, se tentó a sacar su varita y lanzarle algún hechizo para que mostrara que significaba las palabras de esa inscripción, pero no lo hizo, por el miedo a ser descubierto. Pasaron un par de minutos y Harry había comenzado a frustrarse en serio, eso le hizo recordar a Hermione, estaba actuando como ella buscándole la quinta pata al gato, porque no podía existir algo en el mundo que ella no pudiera descifrar, así que siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga, leyó esta vez las palabras de la inscripción, esta vez de forma invertida, como si fuera un anagrama, algo que había aprendido en la escuela de muggles, comenzó a leer la inscripción lentamente –**estono es tuc arasi node tuc ora zonel deseo** –leyó en voz alta no muy seguro de su mismo, y se percató del mensaje que estaba oculto en la inscripción –** Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo** –dijo ahora más seguro –** ¿El deseo de mi corazón?** – se acercó al espejo mi volvió a ver a su familia que lo miraban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, acercó su mano y tocó la superficie del espejo, haciendo que todas las personas que ahí estaban alzaran sus brazos como si le respondieran el gesto –_**Eso es fácil, mi deseo es conocer a mi familia**_ – pensó para sí mismo, sin dejar de tocar el espejo.

Pasó el tiempo y los treinta minutos que Harry había predispuesto para mirar el espejo habían pasado a ser dos horas o quizás más, de las que el por supuesto no se percató, porque mirar a su familia era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ese momento, más que saber que era un mago o de haber logrado entrar al equipo de quidditch en su primer año.

– **Yo le dije que no fuera señor** –sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo ¿Con quién venía?

–**Eso nos lo tendrá que explicar el señor Potter, señor Weasley** –demonios Ron había ido a hablar con Dumbledore, así que había sido descubierto en su mentira, con las manos temblando de nerviosismo se puso su capa, sin percatarse que con el brusco movimiento que hizo al ponérsela por el nerviosismo pasó a llevar el espejo con su brazo izquierdo, antes de cubrirse completamente con la capa de invisibilidad de su padre la puerta se había abierto de golpe dejando ver al Profesor Dumbledore junto con Ron Weasley que lo miraban con distintas expresiones.

–**Yo... **–intentó decir Harry, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, en cambio la expresión de molestia de Ron y decepción del profesor Dumbledore llegados cambiaron a sorpresa.

– **¡Harry cuidado!** –gritó Ron, pero ya era tarde, el espejo había caído sobre él y se había roto en mil pedazos.

– **Rápido señor Weasley, vaya a la enfermería y traiga a la señora Pomfrey **–Harry escuchó que Dumbledore decía tranquilamente a su pelirrojo amigo que no dejaba de mirarlo con angustia –** señor Weasley...** –insistió cortésmente el anciano mago, y Ron salió corriendo de la habitación dejándolo solo con Dumbledore.

– **E...estoy bien** –dijo en un susurro apenas audible, el golpe no le había dolido tanto como las cortadas del vidrio que ahora habían comenzado a sangrar, intentó sentarse, pero algo no le dejaba moverse.

– **Interesante forma que tiene usted para desobedecer las reglas, señor Potter** –dijo Dumbledore mientras que con un movimiento de su varita quitaba los restos del destruido espejo.

–**Señor yo...**

– **¿No querías desobedecer? **–lo interrumpió con un tono tranquilizador que sonaba para nada enojado con el –**Mi intención no era destruir el espejo, si no que esconderlo de la vista de cualquier ser viviente, pero creo que tu solución fue un poco fuera de lo común, aunque satisfactoria –**continuó apartando los restos del antiguo espero – **mas me temo que tendré que castigarlo por haber desobedecido a mis indicaciones, además de no presentarse a desayunar y a almorzar en el gran comedor –**Así que había estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde absorto en las bondades del espejo de Oesed, pero es no le preocupaba ahora, le preocupaba el hecho de que no podía sentir en su totalidad su cuerpo– **pero descuide, será después de que se recupere **–agregó el director mirando con preocupación a Harry que aún no se ponía de pie.

– **Señor, yo...no...me...puedo...mover** –dijo Harry con dificultad, ya que apenas podía mover sus labios, Dumbledore se preocupó por primera vez, ya que pensó que simplemente tendría un par de heridas, nada que con magia no se pudiera solucionar, pero se reprendió mentalmente ¿En qué estaba pensando? Al pobre chico le acababa de caer encima el espejo de Oesed, un objeto cargado de magia antigua, era de esperarse que existieran graves consecuencias, la edad le estaba pasando la cuenta.

– **No te preocupes Harry** –dijo su nombre por primera vez– **Vas a estar en buenas manos, fue sólo un pequeño accidente** –mintió el mago, ya que no quería asustar al niño, por el momento esperaría a que llegara el joven Weasley, pero primero dejaría a Harry en un lugar más cómodo, hizo aparecer una cama de las de la enfermería en medio de la sala para poder depositar a Harry en ella y estuviese más cómodo– **Te pondré en esta camilla y esperaremos a la señora Pomfrey y a tu amigo Ron** –con un leve movimiento de su varita hizo levitar al pequeño para recostarlo en la camilla, al sentir la comodidad de la camilla Harry se relajó por completo y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, un sueño muy pesado había comenzado a invadirlo, los parpados comenzaron a pesarle toneladas y su cerebro comenzó a anexar ideas absurdas, se estaba quedando dormido **– ¿Harry?** –fue lo último que escuchó de los labios del director antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Ron llegó corriendo junto con la señora Pomfrey a la habitación en la los estaban esperando el profesor Dumbledore y su amigo Harry, pero grande fue la sorpresa para él y para la enfermera del colegio cuando encontraron al director de pie junto a una camilla con una mirada desconcertada y lo más importante, completamente solo.

– **¿Y Harry?** –Se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo, mirando en todas direcciones a ver si se podía encontrar en otro lugar de la sala, pero nada, Harry no estaba en esa habitación – **¿Dónde está Harry Profesor?** –insistió nuevamente al ver que el director no le hacía caso.

– **Me temo señor Weasley...**–dijo el director después de unos minutos cuando su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre –** Que el señor Potter se ha desvanecido.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿Comentarios?**

**¿Quejas?**

**¿Palabras lindas?**

**etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**Ron llegó corriendo junto con la señora Pomfrey a la habitación en la los estaban esperando el profesor Dumbledore y su amigo Harry, pero grande fue la sorpresa para él y para la enfermera del colegio cuando encontraron al director de pie junto a una camilla con una mirada desconcertada y lo más importante, completamente solo.**_

_**– ¿Y Harry? –Se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo, mirando en todas direcciones a ver si se podía encontrar en otro lugar de la sala, pero nada, Harry no estaba en esa habitación – ¿Dónde está Harry Profesor? –insistió nuevamente al ver que el director no le hacía caso.**_

_**– Me temo señor Weasley...–dijo el director después de unos minutos cuando su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre – Que el señor Potter se ha desvanecido.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo Segundo**

**¿DÓNDE? QUERRÁS DECIR CUANDO**

_**By: Camiiliin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Harry Potter abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose incómodo por el frío que comenzó a sentir su cuerpo, ya que, para incomodidad de él, se encontraba recostado boca bajo en el suelo ¿Dónde había ido a parar la camilla donde Dumbledore lo había recostado? Pero más importante aún ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore? Lentamente y con sumo cuidado, para no hacerse más daño del que se había hecho, comenzó a ponerse de pie. Al parecer todo estaba en su lugar, pero aun así, sentía que algo no iba del todo bien.

– **¿Profesor? **–preguntó confundido el chico, ya que no era muy común que Dumbledore se fuera y dejara solo a un alumno en una habitación peligrosa, sin alguien que lo vigile de cerca para asegurarse de todo, al menos eso pensaba Harry, o quizás era una forma de castigarlo por haber sido un niño malo y desobedecer las reglas del colegio, total así lo castigaban normalmente los Dursley por cosas que él jamás hizo, o al menos conscientemente, hasta una semana había estado encerrado en la alacena con nada más que comer que las sobras, lástima que el espejo estaba roto, así podría haberse quedado observando a su añorada familia mientras el castigo terminaba, pero sus preocupaciones del momento acabaron y comenzaron otras nuevas cuando vio que frente de él, de pie y completamente reparado se encontraba el espejo de Oesed, como si nunca se hubiese caído y roto en mil y un pedazos. –_** ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**_ –pensó asustado Harry, el espejo seguía ahí donde siempre estuvo, pero algo no cuadraba del todo bien, Dumbledore le había dicho que quería deshacerse del espejo, pero aún seguía ahí como nuevo.

– **¿Quién anda ahí?**–se escuchó una voz rasposa y desagradable fuera de la habitación, quizás habían decidido levantar su castigo y devolverlo a su sala común. Harry se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de tomar el pomo, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. **– ¿Quién eres tu mocoso? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** –a Harry le tomó cinco segundos tranquilizarse y darse cuenta que el hombre que lo estaba interrogando era nada más ni nada menos que el celador del colegio, aunque se veía bastante diferente a como lo recordaba. No tuvo más tiempo para pensar, ya que fue arrastrado fuera de la habitación con sima rudeza por el celador del colegio **–Mocosos impertinentes **–Filchiba despotricando contra él, apretando su agarre –**Si yo estuviera a cargo de los castigos, te colgaría de los pies para que aprendieras **–Harry no sabía que sucedía, estaba demasiado sorprendido observando al celador que se veía como si se hubiera tomado una poción rejuvenecedora, nada parecido al viejo cascarrabias que solía velar los pasillos del colegio –**Sticky Toffee** –dijo Filch frente a lo que parecía ser una estatua de una gárgola, esta se abrió y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba en el despacho de alguien, mientras entraban por completo al despacho, cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que en el despecho del director, ahora si sabría, porque Dumbledore lo había dejado solo en aquella habitación –**Profesor Dumbledore** –anunció su llegada Filch. Dumbledore no se veía por ninguna parte y sinceramente Harry comenzaba a incomodarse con la presencia del celador, Filch iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento detrás de un librero salió el director de Hogwarts. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar con atención al celador, para luego posar su curiosa mirada en el pequeño que lo acompañaba.

– **¿Qué sucede Filch?** –preguntó como si no le llamara la atención la presencia de Harry frente a él, lo que hizo que Harry se comenzara a molestar con Dumbledore.

– **Encontré a este moco...quiero decir a este niño vagando por los pasillo de Hogwarts **–respondió con molestia soltando el brazo del chico y empujándolo levemente delante de él.

– **Me temo que eso es imposible, las clases aún no comienzan** –dijo el anciano como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo ¿Las clases aún no comenzaban? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si hace al menos tres meses Harry había comenzado su primer año en Hogwarts.

– **Eso pregúnteselo a este chiquillo, ¡Anda respóndele al profesor Dumbledore!** –le grito Filch a Harry, haciendo que este se sintiera más confuso y asustado.

– **Tranquilo Filch** –Dumbledore dio un paso adelante para acercarse más a Harry y mirarlo con más atención, un brillo de sorpresa pasó por los ojos azules del director, pero rápidamente volvió a ser la misma –**Puedes retirarte** –le dijo al celador sin mirarlo – **Yo me encargo de aquí** –Filch salió del despacho de Dumbledore bastante molesto –**Ahora dígame señor... **

– **Ha...Harry señor, Harry Potter** –respondió este tartamudeando. Dumbledore ahora no ocultó su sorpresa, llevó su mano derecha directamente a su boca y sin dejar el gesto se fue a sentar a su silla.

– **Tome asiento señor Potter** –el anciano le ofreció a Harry, el cual sin pensarlo dos veces tomo asiento donde le indicaba el director –** Ahora dígame ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?** –preguntó sin rodeos. Harry lo miró incrédulo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

– **Profesor...llevo al menos tres meses en Hogwarts, es mi primer año...usted me iba a castigar...el espejo se rompió, pero ahora esta como nuevo...yo... –**Harry no siguió hablando, porque Dumbledore levantó su mano derecha para hacer que Harry detuviera su perorata.

– **Creo que usted está confundido señor Potter** –dijo amablemente el profesor, sin dejar de mirar a Harry – **Las clases no comienzan hasta unas horas más, ahora dígame ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo logró aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts? **

– **No sé de qué habla señor** – Harry respondió más calmado **– Usted me dijo que no me acercara más al espejo de Oesed, porque ha existido gente que se ha vuelto loca por ver mucho al espejo, pero...yo no le hice caso y volví una vez más** –Harry se detuvo en su explicación para ver si Dumbledore lo seguía –**Cuando estaba en la habitación escuché unas voces, que era usted y Ron, me puse la capa de invisibilidad y boté el espejo que se rompió en mil pedazos, usted me regañó y después desperté en el suelo de la habitación y el espejo se encontraba como nuevo. **

– **¿El espejo de Oesed se rompió?**–Preguntó asombrado Dumbledore.

– **S...sí** –el anciano observó a Harry y se atrevió a preguntar** –Pero ahora estaba como nuevo ¿Por qué lo reparó si se quería deshacer de él?**

– **Mi querido muchacho ¿En qué año cree que nos encontramos?** –preguntó el profesor ignorando la pregunta de Harry ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? ¡Era obvio en que año estaban!

– **En 1991, señor –**respondió no muy seguro de sí mismo.

– **Ya veo, ya veo** –habló consigo mismo Dumbledore **– Interesante **–siguió con sus cavilaciones dejando de mirar a Harry.

– **¿Qué es tan interesante señor?** –se atrevió a preguntar.

– **Harry Potter, si mis suposiciones son correctas, y humildemente casi siempre lo son... me temo que usted ha viajado catorce años en el pasado, ahora nos encontramos en 1977** –Harry no respondió nada, sólo río nerviosamente mirando al director como si hubiese perdido la razón** – Eso me explicaría muchas cosas, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a James Potter? **

– **Él...es mi padre señor, yo soy su hijo –**se explicó, Dumbledore no se veía atónito, es más se veía emocionado, pero Harry estaba lejos de estar emocionado, se encontraba en shock, había respondido esa pregunta sin pensar claramente en lo que había dicho anteriormente el director** – ¿¡CATORCE AÑOS!? **–por primera Harry perdió la compostura y comenzó a sudar frío, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con unas ganas inmensas de llorar como un niño pequeño.

– **Tranquilícese señor Potter –**le pidió Dumbledore, levantándose también y posando sus manos en sus hombros –**Todo saldrá bien. **

– **¿Cómo sabe eso señor? **–Preguntó mirándolo con los ojos llorosos **– ¿Y si no puedo volver? Quizás los Dursley estén felices de no volver a verme, pero ahora tenía amigos, gente que se preocupaba de mi... **

– **¿Qué me dice de su padre?** –Dumbledore se sorprendió que no mencionara a James Potter, Harry se tensó y miró al director –** No le llama la atención conocer a su padre cuando era más joven **–dijo eso para subirle el ánimo.

– **Yo... no conocí a mis padres, señor** –admitió soltando unas lágrimas – **Murieron cuando era pequeño. **

– **Lamento mucho oír eso –**Dumbledore se quedó en silencio mientras digería la información, como si le doliera, y luego agregó –**Usted mencionó a sus padres ¿Podría saber el nombre de su madre? **

– **Lily –**respondió sin ganas, no sabía el apellido de soltera de su madre, ni siquiera sabía el de su tía. – **No sé cuál era su apellido **–terminó en un susurro, todo esto era mentalmente agotador para Harry.

– **Vaya, vaya **–dijo con humor sorprendiendo a Harry ¿Acaso Dumbledore sufría de Bipolaridad o algo por el estilo? Volvió a ponerse serio y miró al niño que tenía frente a el –** Ahora preocupémonos de lo importante, como que haremos con usted y su situación, pero no se preocupe ** –agregó al ver que Harry iba a decir algo** –Yo me ocuparé de todo con respecto a su situación con el resto de los académicos. Primero que todo debemos cambiar su nombre. **

– **¿Por qué señor?** –preguntó sin entender a qué se refería Dumbledore.

– **Porque no sé si en su tiempo el apellido Potter es muy común, pero ciertamente no lo es aquí** –explicó y Harry asintió, en sus tiempos tampoco lo era, él era el único Potter que existía en Hogwarts**– Y no queremos que exista gente que haga preguntas que nos meta en serios problemas. **

– **Entiendo **

– **¿Qué le parece Coote? **–Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros –**Usted será mestizo, no queremos meternos en problemas con los magos de linaje –**dijo con un deje de sarcasmo **–Usted puede inventar el nombre de sus padres, pero recuerde seguir su historia al pie de la letra si no quiere ser descubierto **–no le importaba como se llamara o quien fuera su familia ahora, vería a sus padres, a sus verdaderos padres, de los que sabía muy poco, por no decir nada, sólo los conocía por el reflejo del espejo. Dumbledore sacó su reloj de bolsillo y sonrió alegremente **–Bueno, parece que tenemos que irnos, ya van a llegar los alumnos a Hogwarts y no queremos retrasos **–Harry siguió al director que le entregó una bolsa con las cosas que ahora necesitaría **–Ahora es tiempo de ponerse su túnica si no quiere levantar sospechas** –le sugirió Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Harry llegó junto con el profesor Dumbledore donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, antes que llegaran los otros alumnos, y le explicó que Harry se adelantó debido a que se encontraba fuera del país e iba a ser imposible llegar a King Cross a tiempo, luego de hacer las debidas presentaciones Harry se quedó junto a la profesora esperando a los que serían de ahora hasta que tuviera que volver sus compañeros de curso. Pasaron quince minutos bajo un silencio incómodo con la profesora, que lo miraba con sospecha, antes que llegaran los alumnos de primero. De lejos veía la silueta de Hagrid que aparentemente se podía pensar que venía solo, pero a medida que iba acercándose se veían al menos veinte pequeños que venían todos asustados y asombrados al mismo tiempo.

– **Los de primer año profesora McGonagall** – dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa, McGonagall los miró por sobre sus gafas escudriñando a los recién llegados con la mirada.

– **Gracias Hagrid, de aquí me encargo yo** –Hagrid hizo una especie de reverencia y entró al castillo dejando a los de primer año solos con la bruja, la que les explicó todo lo necesario, para el momento que iban a vivir, la selección de casas, Harry ya sabía todo eso, así que no tomo mucha atención del discurso de la bruja, después de que la profesora se fuera Harry se quedó de pie sin hablar con nadie, estaba muy nervioso, que ni cuenta se dio cuando Nick casi decapitado, La Dama Gris, El Fraile Gordo y El Barón Sangriento hicieron presencia.

Los chicos de primer año entraron al gran comedor todos apelotonados pisándose los talones para terminar con todo el asunto. Harry estaba impacientándose mirando alrededor para ver si podía ver a James y Lily, tenía que acostumbrarse a llamarlos así, si es que les hablaba, claro está, pero como se movían tan rápido no podía ver el rostro de nadie. Como era de esperar el sombrero comenzó a cantar, cuando el sombrero dejó de cantar, el resto del salón comenzó a aplaudir, la profesora McGonagall tomó la palabra y un silencio se apoderó del gran salón.

– **Cuando los llame, tendrán que ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en la silla para que sean seleccionados en su casa correspondiente –**ahora tendría que esperar a que llamaran su nombre, lo cual demoraría un poco **–Harry Coote** –Harry dio un paso adelante rápidamente, había olvidado que ahora se llamaba así, se sentó en el taburete y espero a que le pusieran el sombrero en su cabeza.

– _**Interesante, veo en tu mente que tú ya habías pasado por esto con anterioridad...bastante extraño**_ –el sombrero comenzó a hablar.

–_**No sé cómo pasó, ya estoy aquí**_ –pensó Harry respondiéndole al sombrero –_**Pero me gustaría que me dejaras en la misma casa que James Potter **_–pidió Harry, el sombrero rio con humor y continuó hablando.

– _**¿Un pequeño mortal pidiéndome ponerlo en una casa en específico?**_ –Siguió riendo el sombrero _**– Pero por lo que veo, eres o serás un digno Gryffindor, aunque también serías un excelente Slytherin**_ –razonó el sombrero asustando a Harry _**– Ahora que lo veo, ya tuviste esta misma conversación, quizás ahora debería ponerte en Slytherin para ver cómo funcionan las cosas, ¿No lo crees Harry Potter?**_

– _**¡Por favor no me pongas en Slytherin, déjame en la misma casa que mi padre! **_

– _**Así que de eso se trataba, el hijo de James Potter, vaya, vaya, vaya**_ –el sombrero seguía con un tono sarcástico burlándose de Harry _**– ¿Seguro que no quieres estar en Slytherin?**_ –preguntó el sombrero y Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza _**– Si así lo quieres, entonces no me queda más que decir que...**_** ¡Gryffindor!** – Harry sacó el sombrero de su cabeza un poco mareado por la larga conversación que había sostenido con este y rápidamente fue a sentarse en la mesa de los leones, bajo los vítores de la mesa y la indiferencia de las otras mesas.

La selección continuó por media hora más y el sombrero seleccionó a todos en cada una de las casa en Gryffindor quedaron tres niños más y cuatro niñas, a los cuales no les prestaba atención, de vez en cuando asentía cuando le preguntaban algo, pero nada más. Dumbledore dio un par de anuncios, cuando al fin dijo algo que llamó su atención.

– **Y este año me complace presentarles a los premios anuales, James Potter y Lily Evans** –la mesa de Gryffindor se puso de pie haciendo una ovación mientras que desde el final de la mesa salían dos personas, una linda pelirroja de ojos verdes y un apuesto pelinegro, con sus lentes torcidos y ojos avellana, Harry estuvo a punto de levantarse y correr hacia donde estaban ellos y abrazarlos por siempre, ¡Eran sus padres! James Potter y Lily Evans, ahora sabía el apellido de su madre. Se veían exactamente igual a como los recordaba del espejo, él también se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir –** Espero que hagan un buen trabajo y mantengan el buen nombre de los premios anuales –**continuó hablando Dumbledore mirando disimuladamente a Harry y guiñándole el ojo, Harry le sonrió de vuelva y tomó asiento.

La cena había terminado y Harry se encontraba caminando con sus compañeros de primer año guiados por Remus Lupin, un prefecto de séptimo año, que se veía bastante agotado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón por cinco días seguidos. –** La habitación de las chicas está a la derecha y la de los chicos a la izquierda, encontraran sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones **–los otros alumnos subieron las escaleras rápidamente para elegir las mejores, pero a Harry le daba lo mismo, él quería ver a sus más de cerca, se quedó sentado en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea y esperó mirando fijamente como los troncos se consumían por el fuego.

– **Deberías ir a dormir, si no quieres dormirte en tu primer día de clases –**alguien se había sentado junto a él y lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones, Harry miró de soslayo y se encontró con los ojos verdes más bellos que jamás había visto, era Lily Evans sentada junto a él, su madre le estaba hablando directamente **– ¿Me estás escuchando?** –le preguntó borrando su sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño, oh, oh Harry lo menos que quería era que su madre lo regañara y se molestara con él.

– **S...sí –**dijo en un susurro bajando la mirada nervioso y sonrojándose visiblemente.

– **¿Estás bien? –**preguntó Lily ahora preocupada por la reacción del chico, Harry asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, Lily lo miró extrañada ¿Qué le pasaba? Quizás extrañaba a su familia, con ese pensamiento sonrió y preguntó – **¿Extrañas a tu familia?** –Harry se tensó y negó con la cabeza y carraspeó.

– **Bueno un poco, pero estoy acostumbrado a estar sin ellos** –reconoció encogiéndose los hombros, para no mostrarse más extraño.

– **No te preocupes, conocerás gente genial y no te sentirás tan solo –**intentó animar al pequeño que estaba junto a ella, Harry se volteó por completo y miró a Lily, la que ahora se sorprendió, ese niño de primer año era igual a...

– **¿Me extrañaste pelirroja?** –escuchó que le decían por detrás Lily se volteó a mirar al recién llegado que la miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

– **Ah, eres tu James –**respondió sin muchas ganas, dándole nuevamente la espalda para mirar al chico de primer año, que ya no la miraba a ella, si no que estaba mirando embelesado a James Potter **– Chico deberías ir a dormir** –le recordó para que dejara de mirar a James como tonto.

– **Creo que te están levantándote a tu novia James, no sabía que te gustaban tan jóvenes Evans –**se burló un chico que estaba junto a James mirando divertido la situación, el que después de un momento quedó igual de sorprendido que Lily, ese niño era igual... –** ¿Quién eres tú?** –le preguntó a Harry escudriñándolo con sus ojos grises.

– **Eh...yo, me llamo Harry Coote **–respondió rápidamente, para no levantar sospechas si dudaba un momento.

– **Es igual a... **–miró a James que no prestaba mucha atención a la situación, molesto por el continuo rechazo de Lily –**...ti James** –James levantó la mirada y miró al chiquillo que estaba con Lily, en efecto ese tal Harry se parecía bastante a él, pero James no tenía más familiares que sus padres.

– **Sirius tiene razón** –agregó la pelirroja mirando fijamente a Harry **– Es como verte hace unos años atrás, ¿No eres familiar de Potter?** –preguntó la Lily y Harry negó con la cabeza.

– **No creo, yo no tengo tíos ni primos** –dijo Harry bastante nerviosos por el interrogatorio de los tres chicos de séptimo **– Cr...creo que iré a dormir –**Harry se levantó y subió rápidamente las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio.

–**Me gustaron sus ojos **–comentó distraídamente Sirius subiendo las escaleras después de que Harry subiera a su dormitorio **–Son verdes como los tuyos Evans. **

– **Eso fue extraño** –le dijo Lily a James que seguía mirando por donde había subido Sirius.

– **Me cayó bien** –respondió James con una sonrisa sin tomarle, aparentemente, mucha atención – **Tiene estilo** –Lily negó con la cabeza y subió la escaleras por las cuales habían subido anteriormente Harry y Sirius **– ¿Y mi beso de buenas noches? **

– **Adiós James –**respondió Lily sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Por su parte Harry aún seguía despierto recostado sobre la cama, sus padres, al fin había conocido a sus padres, sonrió involuntariamente, si pudiera gritaría y reiría a más no poder, pero era de noche y no quería despertar a sus compañeros de habitación, se tapó hasta la cabeza e intentó dormir. Mañana sería un día muy largo.

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

.

Hola Gente... Espero que les gustase mi nuevo capitulo (:

Una introducción a la Introducción jajaja

Gracias por los reviews

xx

Camiiliin


	3. Chapter 3

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**– Sirius tiene razón –agregó la pelirroja mirando fijamente a Harry – Es como verte hace unos años atrás, ¿No eres familiar de Potter? –preguntó la Lily y Harry negó con la cabeza.**_

_**– No creo, yo no tengo tíos ni primos –dijo Harry bastante nerviosos por el interrogatorio de los tres chicos de séptimo – Cr...creo que iré a dormir –Harry se levantó y subió rápidamente las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio.**_

_**–Me gustaron sus ojos –comentó distraídamente Sirius subiendo las escaleras después de que Harry subiera a su dormitorio –Son verdes como los tuyos Evans.**_

_**– Eso fue extraño –le dijo Lily a James que seguía mirando por donde había subido Sirius.**_

_**– Me cayó bien –respondió James con una sonrisa sin tomarle, aparentemente, mucha atención – Tiene estilo –Lily negó con la cabeza y subió la escaleras por las cuales habían subido anteriormente Harry y Sirius – ¿Y mi beso de buenas noches?**_

_**– Adiós James –respondió Lily sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.**_

_**Por su parte Harry aún seguía despierto recostado sobre la cama, sus padres, al fin había conocido a sus padres, sonrió involuntariamente, si pudiera gritaría y reiría a más no poder, pero era de noche y no quería despertar a sus compañeros de habitación, se tapó hasta la cabeza e intentó dormir. Mañana sería un día muy largo.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo tercero**

**CONOCIENDO A MIS PADRES**

_**By: Camiiliin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Lily Evans abrió sus ojos. Tras una noche de sueño reparador se sentía bastante descansada, sobre todo después de haber estado haciendo rondas con cierto premio anual que la sacaba de sus casillas. Luego de haberse arreglado bajó a la sala común para poder ir a desayunar. A ella le encantaba levantarse temprano, no solamente por desayunar antes, sino por la quietud que reinaba en el castillo, hasta la hora que todos se apuraban. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando se topó frente a frente con el chico de primer año de ayer que se parecía tanto a Potter, se quedaron mirando por unos instantes hasta que Harry con una tímida sonrisa la saludó.

– **Buenos días señorita Evans –**dijo muy educadamente, a lo que Lily sólo pudo sonreír y querer pincharle las mejillas por ser tan adorable.

– **Buenos días Harry** –recordó rápidamente su nombre, y agregó –** No hay necesidad de que me llames así, llámame Lily. **

– **E…Está bien Lily** –respondió tímidamente bajando la mirada al piso.

– **¿Bajamos a desayunar? –**preguntó Lily incómoda, por la actitud del niño, Harry no respondió sólo asintió y bajó las escaleras tras Lily.

En el gran comedor reinaba el silencio, habían unos pocos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff a excepción de Harry y Lily no habían alumnos de Gryffindor o de Slytherin, aparentemente estos no eran muy madrugadores, los recién llegados tomaron asiento en la mitad de la mesa, comiendo en silencio hasta que Harry decidió hablar.

– **¿Cómo es que llegas a ser premio anual? **–verdaderamente no tenía idea de que preguntar, pero estar estos tiempos de calidad con su madre y no saber que decir lo estaban poniendo de los nervios, Lily lo observó mientras tragaba un trozo de tostada que había mordido.

– **Con mucho trabajo y dedicación –**respondió con una sonrisa –** además creo que la tuve fácil** –rio divertida –** Las chicas de mi generación no soy muy...** –miró a su alrededor y Harry la imitó y vio a las chicas de las otras casa presentes mirándose al espejo, arreglándose, riendo como tontas –**…aplicadas **–terminó por decir. Harry la miraba embelesado, después de haberla visto verla reír, su sonrisa era la más linda del mundo **– ¿Harry? **

– **¿Qué?** –Preguntó sin pensar, Lily lo miraba extrañada y Harry se sonrojó –** Estaba pensando** –dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

–**Ya veo –**dijo e iba a agregar algo cuando tres personas llegaron a donde estaban ellos.

– **¡Hola Lily!** –Habló Sirius sentándose junto a Harry, miró a Harry y agregó – **Hola pequeño James** –dijo sonriéndole. James que estaba sentándose junto a Lily quedó mirando a Harry y movió su cabeza a modo de saludo.

– **¿Hace cuánto llegaron? –**preguntó Remus Lupin el prefecto de Gryffindor tomando asiento al lado derecho de Lily. Harry los miraba a todos como si los conociera, sobre todo a Sirius Black, que ahora comía sin preocupaciones.

– **Media hora más o menos –**respondió Lily, sin mirar a los chicos, porque las chicas de séptimo habían llegado y le hacían señas para que se sentaran con ellas –** Si me disculpan** –se levantó de la mesa y se fue a sentar con las chicas.

– **Ya se fue** –se burló Sirius mirando a James que ponía cara de aburrido– **Siempre es lo mismo, no deberías deprimirte**.

– **Este es el año** –afirmó James con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos – **Evans será mi novia –**Remus y Sirius negaron con la cabeza sonriendo, pero Harry lo miraba con preocupación ¿Acaso sus padres no era novios? – ¿**Te sucede algo chico?** –le preguntó a Harry que seguía con una mueca de preocupación.

– **N...no –**respondió rápidamente mientras tomaba sus cosas y se ponía de pie **– M...me tengo que ir **

– **Es bastante extraño ese chico** –reconoció Sirius mientras Harry salía por la puerta del gran comedor.

– **Creo que lo asustamos** –dijo Remus mirando hacia la puerta.

– **¿Vieron la cara que puso cuando dije que quería hacer a Evans mi novia? **–Agregó James sin poner atención a lo que sus amigos decían –**Creo que le gusta** –Sirius y Remus sonrieron.

– **¿Estás preocupado?** –Se burló Sirius nuevamente –** Evans se ve bastante cómoda con él –**siguió picando a su amigo quien fruncía el ceño.

– **No digas estupideces –**dijo Remus –**Es apenas un niño. No le harán ninguna broma –**miró directamente a James que ponía cara de no saber a qué se refería.

–**Sería como hacerle una broma a James** –James miró a Sirius y rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza – **No lo niegues James –**apuntó con un dedo a James **–Ese chiquillo es igual a ti**.

– **Es como verte hace siete años** –concordó Remus.

–**Tonterías, vamos a clases –**James tomó sus cosas y salió del gran comedor.

– **Está muy celoso** –Sirius rio y Remus sonrió por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

Harry iba por los pasillos para llegar a su primera clase, y si su horario no le mentía, esa era transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall, llegó al aula de transformaciones antes que sus compañeros, la clase la iban a compartir con los Slytherin, como la mayoría de las clases que tenía.

– **¡Hola! –**Harry se volteó y vio a un grupo de alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor que lo miraban con curiosidad –**No te vimos en la mañana** –habló un chico de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

– **Si, es que me gusta madrugar **–dijo rápidamente para que no sospecharan de él –** soy Harry Po...Coote –**se corrigió rápidamente, casi dijo su verdadero nombre, esa fue una clara llamada de atención para que se tomara su papel de forma más seria.

– **Yo soy ****Wilkie Twycross** –saludó el chico con un apretón de manos – **Él es ****Arnold Peasegood **–un chico no más alto que Harry con cabello rubio y ojos verdes lo saludó – **Y este es Aidan Lynch** –Harry saludó al chico que estaba junto a Arnold Peasegood, era el más bajo de todos, pelirrojo y ojos azules, un estilo muy similar a los Weasley.

Harry iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento hacia presencia Minerva McGonagall, todos los alumnos ingresaron al salón y tomaron asiento, Harry se sentó junto a Lynch y sacó sus pergaminos para tomar notas. La clase estuvo muy sencilla para Harry, ya que la lección ya la había visto antes y gracias a eso ganó 10 puntos para su casa, dejando a la profesora McGonagall muy sorprendida por el potencial del chico. Después de terminar las clases los alumnos se dirigieron directamente al campo de quidditch para su primera clase de vuelo.

Los alumnos de séptimo tenían tres horas libres antes de entrar a clases de defensas contra las artes oscuras, por lo que James, Sirius, Remus y ahora Peter, se encontraban paseando por el campo de quidditch para observar a los de primer año en su primera clase de vuelo.

– **No sé por qué estamos acá** –se quejó Sirius que tomaba asiento en las gradas de Gryffindor

– **Ver a Harry Coote** –dijo Remus como si fuera obvio, miraron a James que no les prestaba atención, estaba muy atento a lo que hacía Harry Coote **– ¿Lo ven?** –los otros tres chicos se rieron de su amigo.

– ¡**Vieron eso! –**Chilló emocionado Peter, haciendo que todos miraran hacia donde Peter estaba mirando –** Tomó la escoba a la primera llamada. **

– **Vaya –**dijo Sirius **– Igual que tú James. **

– **Hay algo extraño con ese chico** –a James no le gustaba para nada ese chiquillo lo hacía sentirse extraño, era verdad que se parecían bastante, pero esa forma en que lo miraba lo hacía sentirse incómodo. – **No me gusta... **

– **Que Evans hable con el –**interrumpió Sirius

– **Que se parezca a ti –**agregó Remus –**Es sólo un niño, no seas ridículo James. **

– **¡Miren como vuela!** –Chilló nuevamente Peter, y los tres chicos miraron hacia la cancha donde Harry volaba como si siempre lo hubiese hecho –**Parece un profesional.**

– ¡**Ya está me voy de aquí! **–dijo un muy molesto James, dejando a dos de sus tres amigos riendo como locos, por la inmadurez de James Potter.

– **No puedo creer que esté celoso de un niño de once años –**Sirius no aguantaba más que se estaba agarrando la panza dejar de reír tan fuerte.

James iba caminando molesto por los pasillos de Hogwarts despotricando contra todos, cuando vio a los alumnos de primer año animando al chico de primer año, como si fuera un héroe, James bufó, pero aun así se sorprendió por la incomodidad de chiquillo al recibir tantos halagos, se quedó observando un poco más viendo como ese chiquillo se adelantaba dejando a sus compañeros hablando entre ellos.

– **¿Así que te gusta espiar a los de primer año?** –James se sorprendió y se encontró con Lily Evans que lo miraba con una ceja alzada sonriendo.

– **No me malinterpretes Evans, es que escuché por ahí que el chico Coote volaba bien y quería verlo con mis propios ojos** –mintió rápidamente, para no dejarse en evidencia.

– **¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo? ¡Oye Harry!** –llamó Lily a Harry que iba pasando cerca de ellos, el chico se volteó y los miró con esa mirada que tanto le incomodaba a James.

– ¿**S...si? –**respondió asustado Harry.

– **James quería preguntarte algo** –intervino Lily antes que James dijera algo, Harry no respondió pero miró con atención a James que se veía incómodo.

– **Supe que volabas muy bien, ¿Eso es verdad?** –Harry se sonrojó visiblemente y bajó la mirada apenado por las palabras de su padre, Lily miró a Harry con ternura y sonrió conmovida, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara más y James frunciera el ceño.

– **Eres adorable** –dijo con una sonrisa pinchándole las mejillas – ¿**Vamos al gran comedor?** –miró a los dos chicos invitándolos a ir con ella, Harry automáticamente la siguió en cambio James se quedó de pie ahí como si no creyera lo que había pasado **– ¿Vienes James?** –preguntó confundida la pelirroja y Harry también lo miró de la misma forma. James quedó sorprendido al ver dos pares de ojos verdes mirándolo de la misma forma. Ahora ese chiquillo lo intrigaba mucho más.

– **Eh...si claro**

Harry estaba que no cabía en su felicidad, ir al gran comedor con sus padres y comer con ellos juntos era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ahora, se había sorprendido en un principio al ver su padre con sus amigos sentado en las gradas del campo de quidditch, pero después quiso demostrarle a su padre que sabía cómo volar una escoba.

– **Entonces ¿Te ha gustado Hogwarts? –**Lily estaba muy incómoda sentada junto a Potter y ese chico de primero, habían llegado al comedor alrededor de unos minutos y nadie decía nada.

– **Si, me ha gustado mucho** –Harry sonrió mirando a sus padres, quienes los que al mirarlo tuvieron sentimientos encontrados, Lily con ganas de pasar más tiempo con él y James cambiando toda su perspectiva a cerca del chico.

– **¡¿Por qué no nos esperaste?!** –Llegó molesto Sirius seguido por Remus y Peter. Los chicos de Gryffindor se sorprendieron al ver la escena James frente a Lily que estaba sentada junto a Harry comiendo y riendo felices de la vida.

– **No sé de qué hablas **–se hizo el desentendido James.

– **Después que te enojaste cuando estábamos...**

– **No querías que te acompañáramos a ese lugar** –Remus interrumpió a Sirius, para no dejar en evidencia que James estaba espiando al chico de primer año –**Pero eso es agua sobre el puente**

– **Eh si claro, lo que tú digas Remus…Oye chico James –**se sentó frente a Harry, ignorando por completo a las otras personas que estaban en la mesa – ¿**Qué te parece si jugamos quidditch el sábado? Supe que volabas bien... **

– **¡Sí! Es una buena idea –**interrumpió Lily antes que Harry pudiese contestar, asombrando por las atribuciones que la pelirroja se estaba tomando – **¿Qué? –**Preguntó cuándo todos la miraban sorprendidos – **es una buena idea. **

– **Nadie dice lo contrario pelirroja –**dijo con una sonrisa burlesca –** ¿Qué me dices chico?** –Harry dejó de mirar a su mamá para enfocarse en aquel extraño amigo de su padre.

– **Yo...no creo que sea una buena idea. **

– **Vamos chico, es sólo un juego, tengo la impresión de que serías un buen jugador**

– **Y como Sirius nunca se equivoca –**se burló Remus mirándolo con humor, al igual que todos los que estaban en la mesa.

– ¿**Cuándo...?**

– **Cuando no** –interrumpió James.

– **Dime una sola vez que...**

– **Las pastillas para concentrarse, que eran excremento de unicornio... –**Remus volvió a interrumpir a Sirius.

– **La invitación a Snape a la casa de los gritos...** –agregó Peter con voz baja

– **Hacerle esa broma al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin... –**dijo Lily con una mirada reprobatoria –**Y las tres semanas de castigo que vinieron después...**

– **Ir al Londres muggle a comprar cerveza... –**volvió a interrumpir Remus

– **Y por último la mejor y mi favorita, invitar a salir a esa chica loca de Hufflepuff –**James finalizó con una sonrisa. Todos se giraron a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde había una chica mirando fijamente a Sirius con una mirada psicótica, Sirius se puso verde y se giró rápidamente bajo las risas de los que lo acompañaban.

– **Está bien...Quizás si me he equivocado ALGUNA vez –**Sirius estaba realmente molesto por las burlas de sus amigos, Harry estaba sonriendo por la interacción de los amigos de sus padres –** Pero el chico James sería un gran jugador –**dijo como si Harry no estuviese ahí, y miraba a Lily como si le pidiese permiso para que dejara ir a Harry, Lily se dio cuenta de ello y miró incómoda a Sirius.

– **¿Q...qué tengo que ver yo? Harry puede responder por sí mismo. **

–**Uy está bien, parece que toqué una fibra sensible –**se volteó a mirar a Harry y agregó –**Que me dices, sólo serán un par de horas, no creo que tengas mucho que hacer, sólo vas en primero –**hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al hecho de que Harry fuera un alumno de primero.

–**Eh...si claro...me tengo que ir **–Harry se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para ir donde Dumbledore que le estaba haciendo señas para que lo siguiera, el chico no se hiso de rogar y se fue a reunir con el anciano, no tan anciano como en su época, profesor. Los chicos no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Dumbledore, a lo que Lily frunció el ceño confundiendo la huida de Harry con la insistencia de Sirius Black para que el chico jugara quidditch.

– ¡**Deja de asustar al chico Black! –**regañó Lily a Sirius que seguía en la misma posición antes de que Harry se fuera dejándolo hablando solo, Sirius se giró lentamente encarando a la chica.

– **Y tú deja de hablar y actuar como si fuera su mamá** –contraatacó Sirius – **¡Sí! Es una gran idea** –imitó el tono de voz de Lily haciendo que esta se sonrojara, pero no de vergüenza si no de coraje, los otros chicos de la mesa estaban callados sin ponerse de lado de ninguno de los dos –** eres tú la que lo está asustando con tanto acoso –**Lily frunció el ceño, más aún, pero no dijo nada y se fue del gran comedor dejando a los merodeadores solos.

– **Sabes, eres un idiota** –dijo James cuando la chica ya había salido del gran comedor.

– **Ella empezó...**

Lily iba molesta por los pasillos de Hogwarts ¿Qué demonios se creía ese Black? Nadie la insultaba de esa forma, quizás si estaba pasando un poco de tiempo con ese extraño chico de primero, pero no era la gran cosa ¿O sí? Ciertamente no lo estaba acosando como sugirió Black, pero aunque no quisiera algo de ella le decía que debía acercarse a ese chico y pasar más tiempo con él, se estaba comenzando a ablandar en ciertos aspectos de su vida, incluso estaba comenzando a soportar a James Potter... ¡A James Potter! Al chico que había jurado jamás de los jamases ser más que compañera de él en clases, y ahora se daba el lujo de ir al gran comedor con él, aunque Harry estaba ahí también, pero aun así era algo que hace unos años atrás jamás hubiera imaginado. Lily dejó de pensar en sus problemas cuando vio que Harry iba junto con el director caminando hacia a algún lugar desconocido, ciertamente no debería ir caminando hacia donde iban ellos, pero la curiosidad era más grande que su gran amor por las reglas y lo correcto, que decidió acercarse más para escuchar lo que iban hablando esas dos personas tan extrañas para ella.

–**Sinceramente Harry no creo que deberías hacer esto** –decía tranquilamente el director mientras seguía caminando dios sabe dónde.

–**Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, pero usted me dijo que podía si no revelaba quien soy en realidad** –respondió Harry con un tono que Lily jamás le había escuchado emplear con nadie. Un momento ¿Cómo que revelar quien es en realidad? Algo extraño estaba pasando ahí.

– **Lo se Harry, pero no estás pasando tiempo con los chicos de tu años, siempre andas tras los pasos de Lily y James...**

– **Le juro señor –**interrumpió Harry **– Que son ellos los que me buscan, pero no puedo evitarlo señor y tampoco se los voy a impedir –**Harry se detuvo y encaró al profesor haciendo que Lily tuviera que buscar refugio tras unos pilares para no ser vista por alguien –** yo...quiero pasar más tiempo con ellos, no sé cuánto dure esto, no sé si es un sueño o es real, pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida –**Lily pudo ver como la mirada del director se suavizaba al escuchar el pequeño discurso del chico de primer año –**No quiero evitar nada, sólo quiero estar más tiempo con ellos** –el cerebro de Lily trabajaba a mil por horas ¿A qué se refería el chico? ¿Más tiempo con ellos? ¿Quiénes? Todo estaba muy raro, así que antes que la pudieran descubrir se escabulló lentamente para no ser oída –**No todos los días puedo ver a mis padres en persona** –Lily se detuvo de golpe al escuchar esa revelación, no se suponía que ese chico tenía once años ¿En qué mundo un chico de once años podía tener padres de casi la misma edad que él? En el mundo mágico claro está, se rio mentalmente de sus propias palabras; volvió a posicionarse tras el pilar, ya que aparentemente ni el director ni Harry iban a moverse de ahí, Dumbledore sonrió y acarició los cabellos del chico de primer año.

– **Harry Potter**-dijo Dumbledore aun manteniendo esa sonrisa y añadió – **James y Lily estarían muy orgullosos de ti –** y ahí fue cuando todo dejo de tener sentido para Lily Evans.

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

.

Espero que les guste, no hay disculpas, sólo flojera y sequedad de la mente. Bueno nada más que decir, sólo que disfruten y sean felices

No vemos pronto...

Camiiliin


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola gente!_

_Me demoré menos en este capitulo, espero que los otros salgan "Así de rápido"_

_Sin nada más que decir aquí va el capitulo número cuatro!_

_¡DISFRUTEN!_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**– Le juro señor –interrumpió Harry – Que son ellos los que me buscan, pero no puedo evitarlo señor y tampoco se los voy a impedir –Harry se detuvo y encaró al profesor haciendo que Lily tuviera que buscar refugio tras unos pilares para no ser vista por alguien – yo...quiero pasar más tiempo con ellos, no sé cuánto dure esto, no sé si es un sueño o es real, pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida –Lily pudo ver como la mirada del director se suavizaba al escuchar el pequeño discurso del chico de primer año –No quiero evitar nada, sólo quiero estar más tiempo con ellos –el cerebro de Lily trabajaba a mil por horas ¿A qué se refería el chico? ¿Más tiempo con ellos? ¿Quiénes? Todo estaba muy raro, así que antes que la pudieran descubrir se escabulló lentamente para no ser oída –No todos los días puedo ver a mis padres en persona –Lily se detuvo de golpe al escuchar esa revelación, no se suponía que ese chico tenía once años ¿En qué mundo un chico de once años podía tener padres de casi la misma edad que él? En el mundo mágico claro está, se rio mentalmente de sus propias palabras; volvió a posicionarse tras el pilar, ya que aparentemente ni el director ni Harry iban a moverse de ahí, Dumbledore sonrió y acarició los cabellos del chico de primer año.**_

_**– Harry Potter-dijo Dumbledore aun manteniendo esa sonrisa y añadió – James y Lily estarían muy orgullosos de ti – y ahí fue cuando todo dejo de tener sentido para Lily Evans.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo cuarto**

**MI MAMÁ: NO FUE COMO ESPERABA**

_**By: Camiiliin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lily estaba en otro mundo caminando como autómata por los pasillos de Hogwarts, después de haber escuchado tal declaración no sabía que pensar y mucho menos que decir. Ella Lily Evans, se había quedado sin palabras.

– **¡Lily cuidado!** –escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, se volteó y vio dirigirse a ella una roca del tamaño de su cabeza. Antes de que llegara a ella sintió que algo la tiraba hacia el suelo haciendo que se lastimara su brazo, después que la conmoción terminó Lily vio que sobre ella estaba nada más ni nada menos de Remus Lupin, su gran amigo y a veces confidente –** ¿Estás bien?**

– **¿Q...qué pasó? –**Lily se incorporó gracias a la ayuda de Remus mirando al rededor, estaban rodeados de chicos de tercer año que la miraban con miedo.

– **Estos chicos de Hufflepuff, querían hacerle una broma a los Ravenclaw –**respondió Remus mirando molesto a los chicos de tercer año – **Pero eso no importa ahora, ¿Estás bien? –**volvió a preguntar al chico. Lily solo asintió y miró a los chicos fijamente.

– **Cinco puntos menos para cada uno** –regañó Lily a los chicos –**Y que no se vuelva a repetir o los castigo por un mes –**al ser premio anual, ella podía tanto como quitar puntos, como castigar a los alumnos que no cumplían con las reglas del establecimiento **– ¿Les quedó claro? –**les dijo alzando la voz un poco más de costumbre ganándose la atención de los que pasaban por ese lugar.

– **Si –**respondieron a unísono los chicos de Hufflepuff.

– **Ahora váyanse antes de que cambie de opinión** –y antes de que la pelirroja terminara de hablar, los chicos habían desaparecido al igual que los curiosos que pasaban por ahí, dejando solamente a Lily con Remus.

– **¿No quieres ir a la enfermería?** –preguntó Remus sin quitar la expresión de preocupación de su rostro.

– **No te preocupes Remus, no me pasó nada grave –**sonrió la pelirroja** –Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza...pero nada que unos minutos de descanso no puedan arreglar –**agregó antes de que el chico la obligara a ir a la enfermería –**De verdad estoy bien –**Remus la miraba con recelo –**Será mejor que me vaya –**se apresuró a decir y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la sala común para aprovechar el tiempo libre antes de Pociones –**No vemos en pociones.**

Remus se quedó de pie mirando como su gran amiga desaparecía por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Era bastante extraña la reacción que había tenido la pelirroja, Lily era conocida por sus grandes reflejos a la hora del duelo y también por su sexto sentido, lo había demostrado con las bromas que los Slytherin le habían hecho más de una vez, pero ahora un simple roca, que no se comparaba con las cosas que los Slytherin de su generación habían hecho, casi le daba un boleto directo a la enfermería. Definitivamente a Lily le pasaba algo.

.

* * *

.

Era casi la hora de almuerzo una de las horas en que toda la escuela se encontraba en el gran comedor, cuando Harry con sus nuevos amigos, luego de una clase de Pociones con Slughorn, entraron. Harry estaba nervioso, luego de la conversación que tuvo con Dumbledore había pensado y era mejor que se alejara momentáneamente de sus padres para no levantar sospechas, ya que para mucha gente era extraño que un niño de primer año estuviese rodeados de los chicos de séptimo año, y sobre todo rodeado de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts, era en estos momento que extrañaba a Ron, y un poco a Hermione, aunque tan amigos como con Ron. Los chicos de primer año eran buena onda, pero aún así no se comparaban con los amigos de sus padres.

– **Fíjate, por donde vas** –Harry iban tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando un grupo de personas se les acercaban a él y menos cuando hiso que una de las personas que se acercaba botara algo sobre sus ropas – **¡Mira lo que has hecho! –**Harry no quería levantar la mirada, ya que con solo ver las capas se había dado cuenta que era de Slytherin y de un curso superior por la altura de ellos.

– **L...lo siento –**dijo Harry en un susurro, haciendo que los chicos de Slytherin comenzaran a reír.

– **L...lo siento –**dijo uno de los chicos burlándose de el –**Mulciber dale su merecido, para poder irnos luego. **

– **Acabas de ensuciar mi ropa pequeño renacuajo –**Harry estaba extrañado porque nadie intervenía, claro aún no era la hora de la comida, por lo que había poca gente en el gran comedor, y la gente que había eran la mayoría de primer año, nadie se veía mayor **– ¿Qué harás al respecto? –**A Harry esa actitud le recordó un poco a Malfoy y a la mayoría de Slytherin que conocía.

–**No le hagas caso a Avery, Mulciber, ya van a llegar todos y te meterás nuevamente en problemas –**Harry seguía sin mirar a los Slytherin viejos, pero rezaba que ese Mulciber le hiciera caso al chico que recién había hablado.

–**Mantente fuera de esto Snape** –al oír ese nombre Harry subió rápidamente la mirada, para ver de quienes se trataba, y ahí estaba un poco más joven de lo que lo conocía, pero aún mantenía esas características que lo definían, cabello grasoso, nariz ganchuda, piel cetrina y mirada de desprecio, su futuro profesor de pociones Severus Snape **–Estos insignificantes Gryffindor tienen que saber quién manda acá** –pero ni Harry, ni Severus escuchaban lo que hablaba Mulciber, estaban muy pendientes de mirarse entre ellos, Harry porque ese joven desgarbado iba a ser su profesor de pociones en un futuro no muy lejano y Severus, porque ese chiquillo de Gryffindor era la viva imagen de James Potter.

– **¿Y quién se lo va a enseñar? ¿Tu? –**los presentes se voltearon a ver quién era el dueño de esa voz y se encontraron con James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew que venían entrando al gran comedor –**No eres capaz de enfrentarte con gente de tu edad, ¿Así que tienes que andar molestando a los más pequeños?**

–**Vaya, vaya, pero si no es su santidad Potter y los retardados de sus amigos –**Harry tenía que admitirlo, pero hasta Malfoy tenía mejor repertorio de insultos.

–**Yo que tu no hablaría así, no vayas a meterte en problemas –**James estaba sacando a relucir su nueva faceta de premio anual, Harry vio que Sirius le hacía señas y se acercó a ellos.

– **Yo que tú me salgo del medio** –le susurró al odio **–No quieres ver a James Potter en su faceta de alumno responsable.**

–**Ve a sentarte con tus amigos** –le dijo Remus apuntando donde estaban los de primer año. Harry le hiso caso a los amigos de su padre y fue donde los chicos de primer año que se habían escabullido cuando los Slytherin más grandes comenzaron a molestar, cosa que no haría Ron, pensó Harry.

– **¿Estás bien? –**Escuchó que le preguntaron, pero no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Los chicos de Slytherin se fueron mirando molestos a James Potter, el cual se fue a sentar con sus amigos como si nada hubiese pasado.

– **¡James Potter es genial!** –decían las chicas de cursos superiores.

– **¡¿Viste como enfrentó a esos chicos de Slytherin?!**

– **¡Es un bombón! **–Harry intentó dejar de escuchar como aquellas chicas alababan a su padre, eso le molestaba mucho, ya era bastante para el que sus padres ni siquiera se soportaran como para tener que soportar el amor de chicas insignificantes hacia su padre.

– **¿A dónde vas Harry? –**Harry no respondió, ya que se había molestado, sabía que sus compañeros no tenían la culpa, pero la molestia no se iba a ir por arte de magia, como la mayoría de las cosas que hacía en ese mundo, además hace un buen rato que no veía a su madre, y eso lo ponía bastante nervioso, lo mejor era volver a la sala común e intentar avanzar en la tarea, tal y como lo haría Hermione, dios como la extrañaba a ella y a Ron, aunque más a Ron.

.

* * *

.

Pasaron dos semanas en que los merodeadores, Harry y Lily no cruzaron caminos. Los merodeadores, porque tenían muchas cosas que hacer por estar en tu séptimo año y estar preparándose para los EXTASIS, por insistencia de Remus Lupin, Harry, por otro lado, porque no coincidía con ellos en ningún hora del día y finalmente Lily que simplemente rehuía a estar cerca de ellos, sólo por el hecho de que tenía miedo. Aun no se hacía a la idea de que un hijo de ella de once años estuviese en su época, solamente tenía diecisiete años y no tenía en sus planes a futuro tener hijos, sobre todo por la época en la que se encontraban No era un lugar seguro para traer al mundo a un pequeño inocente, y esa era una razón fundamental por la que estar cerca de Harry era una mala idea, se encariñaría con él y después él se tendría que ir, ya que aparentemente esta no era su época, y dejar ir a gente que ella quería era muy difícil, primero había sido Tuney, aunque se vieran todas las vacaciones de navidad y de verano, ya no eran las hermanas que solían ser, casi ni hablaban y si o hacían era para que Tuney hiciera su cosa favorita "Hablar de las cosas malas que Lily hace". Por eso Lily había preferido dejar de insistir con su hermana y dejarla sola. Después de eso fue quizás la época más difícil para ella, la muerte de su padre a causa de un ataque repentino al corazón que la dejó muy triste y deprimida todo su tercer año, justo el año en que James Potter comenzó a "interesarse" en ella, ahora solo tenía a su madre que estaba muy enferma y no quería agregar a esa ecuación un hijo que aún no tiene que aunque haga lo que haga se tendría que ir. Se le rompía el corazón cada vez que veía a ese pequeño rondando por la sala común viendo si la encontraba a ella, pero era algo que debía hacer o si no lo lamentaría después.

– **Lils ¿Podemos adelantar el ensayo de Pociones para poder ir a ver el partido de quidditch? –**Alice Diggle la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alice era una chica de séptimo de Gryffindor que era una de las mejores amigas de Lily.

– **Que extraño, pensé que desde que Frank había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts ya no te interesaba el quidditch –**se burló Lily para que su amiga no notara su preocupación.

– **Que gracia me hace **–Alice le lanzó los pergaminos a una risueña Lily –**Sabes que desde que Frank terminó sus estudios, me intereso por todo lo que a él le gusta –**dijo con un tono soñador. Alice estaba prometida a Frank Longbottom, un chico que había salido de Hogwarts e iba un curso antes que ellas, como muchas parejas jóvenes, Alice y Frank iba a esperar que Alice saliera de Hogwarts y se casarían, ya que nadie sabía cuánto tiempo les quedaba, todo gracias a la guerra –**Y esto le interesa –**se cruzó de brazos molesta y luego a miró a Lily haciendo un puchero –**Vamos Lils, sé que no soportas a Potter, pero vamos a ver a Gryffindor no a James. **

– **Está bien –**respondió Lily y Alice sonrió feliz por que pudo convencer a su amiga –**Pero después me acompañarás a la fiesta de Slughorn –**la sonrisa de Alice se borró en un dos por tres.

– **¡¿Qué?! –**Lily sonreía con autosuficiencia, a Alice no le agradaba Slughorn, no tenía nada contra él, simplemente no le agradaba –**Cualquier cosa menos eso. **

–**Esto te ganas por llevarme a ver quidditch **–las chicas se dirigían a la biblioteca para iniciar su trabajo, cuando se toparon directamente con un grupo de chicos de primer año.

– **¿Qué te pasa?**

– **Eh nada... –**respondió Lily después de ver que en ese grupo no estaba el chico.

– **Si claro, no me mientas Lily haz estado muy extraña desde hace unos días –**la jaló del brazo y la guio hasta una extensión de hierbas cerca del sauce boxeador –**Ahora me dirás exactamente, que te sucede.**

– **Nada –**volvió a insistir la pelirroja –**Tenemos que hacer el ensayo antes de ir a...**

**- ¡Por merlín! –**Bufó la chica interrumpiendo a Lily –**Me importa un rábano el ensayo de pociones y el juego de quidditch ahora, te sucede algo y me preocupa –**Lily se sentó en sobre las hierbas invitando a que Alice hiciera lo mismo.

– **Si, me sucede algo, pero no te lo puedo contar del todo –**se apresuró a decir antes que Alice dijera algo –**Es sólo que, me siento extraña… ¿Has visto a ese chico de primer año que es igual a James? –**Alice asintió para no interrumpir a la chica –**No me gusta que esté cerca de mí. **

–**Pero pensé que...**

– **Lo sé, pero no quiero que esté cerca, es como si... Lo siento Ali, pero tampoco te puedo decir eso –**Lily sabía que se iba a arrepentir por lo que iba a decir ahora, porque sabía que Harry estaba escondido escuchando la conversación que ella tenía con su amiga –**Pero si sé que, no quiero volver a ver ni escuchar un sola palabra de ese chico Coote.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Hola gente_

_Se que siempre cuando Lily sabe que tiene un hijo que viene del futuro (lo digo por los otros Fics que he leído) se vuelve loca de amor por ese Harry (Depende del año que llegue jaja), pero quise hacer que Lily no le guste, aun, la idea de saber que tendrá un hijo, y sobre todo que tendrá un hijo de James Potter._

_Hice un pequeño cameo de Alice Diggle (Le puse así, porque no se, se me hice que ella de Delalus Diggle podían haber sido familia, algo así como primos lejanos, no se...) Espero que se vuelva más recurrente._

_También ni mencioné a James Potter, pero es sólo, porque este capitulo era más enfocado en Lily y como se sentía al saber que tenía un hijo._

_Recuerden que también está Snape que como siempre sospecha algo._

_Y finalmente que Harry escuchó todo lo que su madre pensaba de él, esperemos que todo salga bien._

**_¿REVIEWS?_**


End file.
